


The Dragon's Roar

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: Celebration in the tavern. Take that High Dragon. Also, who knew?





	The Dragon's Roar

It was a night of great celebration at Skyhold. The Iron Bull had insisted on a party and drinks after they had taken down a High Dragon. The untamed fury and power was something to be celebrated and boy, were they going to do that. Melokia, Varric, Dorian and Bull had ridden back into Skyhold amidst the cheers of the Inquisition. Bull glowed with pride and it rubbed off onto the rest of their group. Considering as they were all grinning like crazy people. They went off to their respective quarters, to wash and change, before heading to The Singing Maiden.

The tavern was packed with the Inner Circle and nearly half of the Inquisition forces. So many, that they spilled out into the torch lit courtyard. Maryden played her lute and sang, adding to the merriment of the night. The ale ran freely and soon laughter rang out across the mountains.

Melokia sat in the corner with her closest friends and companions. Iron Bull flirted with the waitresses as they refilled their drinks. Dorian and Melokia rolled their eyes at him as they listened to Bull boast to the red headed elf. 'Typical', they both said together as they watched him and laughed. Varric sat on the other side of the Inquisitor, telling their tale of their victory. In true storyteller fashion. Bull jumped in and added his own version here and there. Melokia leaned against Dorian as she drank deeply from her mug. The Inquisitor wasn't a big drinker and she had already had a few. The ale left her feeling warm and fuzzy and happy with the world. All she needed was a certain Lion to snuggle into but she hadn't seen Cullen since they returned. She knew where he would be and didn't to disturb his work. Just yet anyway. 

Watching the crowd, she saw Sera and Cole getting up to mischief. Of course, all it took was a few drinks on Sera's part to warm up to the spirit boy. Melokia snorted into her drink as she saw them stealing of with pies from the kitchen. She should remind herself to stay out of firing range. 

Bull's Chargers sat around their table, telling their own battle stories. Each one more over the top than the last. It was hard to believe if they were real or not. But there had been a giant tear in the Veil in the sky, so anything was possible. Even Grim was actually joining in the conversation. Granted, it was yes and no, but it was still more than most people heard him talk. Melokia's heart grew with the love she felt for her friends. Her mismatched family. She was happy and nothing could take that away from her. 

Onyvr, having been out of the infirmary for a month now, was settling in well at Skyhold. He had left his herbal garden to go and congratulate his sister. And to see Dorian, which a romance was slowly blooming. Only Melokia really knew but she knew it wouldn't be long until the rest knew. Especially seeing as neither of them were very subtle. Melokia stood and opened her arms when she spotted him. It still freaked some people out by how identical the pair were. Their manners and speech were near identical and their appearance had confused more than one passing noble. The twins thought it was hilarious and admittedly, most of the Inner Circle did too. 

Melokia wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. Onvyr returned it with vigour. He had missed her. 

"Great job. I'm so glad you all got home safely. I only stopped by to greet you back. But, unfortuantely, I must get back to my work." He said, as he started to pull away from his sister.

"Nonsense," Melokia cried. "It's a party! Now sit down and drink with us." Melokia pushed him into her vacant seat and promptly sat on his knees to stop him from escaping. "Bull, a mug of ale for my baby brother." Iron Bull grinned and shoved a mug into Onvyr's hands. 

"Baby brother, huh." He asked

"Only by two minutes but that still makes me the oldest. And as your older sister, the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor, I order you to stop working and have fun!" Melokia slurred slightly as she gave her orders to Onvyr. It was rare to see her brother out of his garden and she was going to take advantage of it.

The ale flowed and the party got louder and louder. They exchanged taller and taller tales of heroism and laughed hilariously when Sera and Cole made it rain pies on the unsuspecting patrons outside. Onyvr, whose hand had discreetly found Dorian's under the table, swayed gently, in time with the music. He laughed out loud at the next song Maryden started to play. It was a bit morbid for the occasion and stated as such to the group. He turned his violet eyes to Melokia, who had moved to sit on the table. 

"Melokia, why don't you show her how it's done? I haven't heard you sing for so long." He asked.

The group stopped mid conversation to stare at their leader as she chocked on her drink. Varric stood and slapped her on the back to help her breath.

"Sunshine, you sing? Why didn't you tell us?" Varric asked. 

Melokia turned red from embarrassment as she glared at Onyvr. "Thanks for that, brother. Now I'll never hear the end of it. Yes I sing. I would sing at every festival and celebration my clan had. Haven't you worked out my name? It means music. But Maryden is doing a fine job. That's what we pay her for." 

"You're not getting out of it that easily, my dear." Grinned Dorian. "We want to hear our Herald sing. Please. For me." Dorian gave her his best puppy dog eyes as he begged.

"Sing sing sing." Chanted Varric, encouraging everyone to join in. Soon the whole tavern was calling out at Melokia, whose face was buried in her hands. The tips of her elven ears were bright red. If she had had her head up, she might've seen Cullen sneak into the bar from upstairs. He had heard the merriment from his quarters and had to go see for himself. Hiding himself away in a dimly lit corner, he hoped that she would give in and sing. If her voice was anything like her, it was going to be amazing. 

"Fine already. I'll do it. But only once." Melokia yelled over the crowd. Maryden stopped playing to give the Inquisitor the room. Melokia whispered in Onyvr's ear and then stepped up onto the table. Onyvr started to drum out a rhythm with his hands. Recognising the beat, Dalish joined in. As did all the other Dalish elves in attendance. Everyone else waits as Melokia closes her eyes and exhales. She starts to sway to the beat her fellow Dalish drum out for her. Helping to build up the power, intensity and emotion behind the song. As the first note fell from her lips, the entire tavern went silent, minus the drumming. The patrons were in awe. The Inquisitor's voice rang out across the room. Beautiful and pure. It sent shivers down even the most hardened solider's arms. With her eyes still shut, the world drifted away from Melokia. It was only her and the music now. She sang of beauty and power. Of love and heartbreak. Of loss and togetherness. She poured all her emotion into the words. Her hate and her fear could be heard but it was slowly drowned out by her love. Her love of the Inquisition and their quest. Her love for her friends and brother. But most of all, her love for Cullen.

Tears sprang unknowingly to the Commander's eyes. He had never heard something so moving in all his born days. His heart swelled as he realised that she sang of him. Of them. She hadn't said those three words to him yet, but he was hearing them now. The entire Inquisition was. Standing up, Cullen made his way to the bar unnoticed. Everyone was entranced with the melody the Inquisitor was weaving. Cullen grabbed a shot of whiskey and downed it. He needed the liquid courage for what he was about to do next.

As the song came to an end, Melokia opened her eyes and took in the crowd. Multiple mouths hung open in amazement. Onyvr's grin was near splitting his face in two. Oh, how he had missed hearing his sister sing. He knew he was going to get a smack later for outing her but it was worth it. Before anyone could react, Melokia felt someone get up on the table behind her. She let out a gasp of surprise as Cullen's hands spun her around and into his arms. His lips were on hers in an instant as he pulled her close. Her shock quickly passed as Melokia wrapped her arms around Cullen's shoulders and kissed him back with enthusiasm. People knew about them but this was their first real public display of affection. The cheers and cries of the tavern deafened them. But they didn't break from their heated embrace. Cullen murmured against Melokia's lips. 

"That was amazing. You are amazing. I love you too."


End file.
